


Harry's Shorts: The Drabbles

by Gandalfs_Beard



Series: Harry's Shorts: The One-Shots and the Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfs_Beard/pseuds/Gandalfs_Beard
Summary: These are my attempts at turning some of my one-shots into 100 word drabbles. It's harder than it looks. Lol!





	1. When Harry Met Lavender

Harry spied Hermione snogging Ron in the corner of the common room. He saw Ginny snogging Dean and began feeling really irritable.

Lavender approached him, nervously giggling.

“Hi Harry!”

“Er…Hi?”

“You’re an incredible Seeker!” Lavender giggled nervously again.

“Er...?”

“Sorry,” she muttered, turning away.

Suddenly it all made sense.

“Hey—Lavender, wait, do you want to go to a Christmas party with me?” Harry blurted out.

“What?”

“Slughorn’s party—do you want to go?”

“You’re asking me on a date?”

“Yeah!”

Lavender kissed him.

“That’s a yes?”

“That’s a yes. I’d love to go with you, Harry!”

Harry grinned.


	2. The Weirdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry's letters receive no response, Snape takes it upon himself to explain things to the Dursleys.

Uncle Vernon opened the front door and was startled to see a weirdo. He looked like a vampire.

“Can I help you?” 

“You are Vernon Dursley?”

“Yes, yes!” said Uncle Vernon irritably.

The weirdo sneered.

“This is the residence of Harry Potter?”

“So what if it is?” Uncle Vernon barked. 

“So, Harry Potter does, in fact, reside here?”

“Yes! Now if that is all, please go away. He’s not going to any freak school if I have anything to say about it!”

The weirdo smiled. 

“That is perfectly acceptable to me,” said the bat-like weirdo. “By all means, keep him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore was chagrined at Snape's attempt to bar Harry from attending Hogwarts and sent Hagrid instead, several days later.


End file.
